The Canary and the Flash 2
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (Laurel/Barry story) What sort of trouble will Barry and Laurel get up too this time, 3 weeks later from Barry's return to Central City he has not had time to see Laurel until Thea's birthday party... will Barry and Laurel find happiness with each other (Rated M for Sex)


The Canary and the Flash 2:

The Story of Barry and laurel

(I hope you enjoy this Sequel, A Laurel/Barry story for you)

It had been 3 weeks since his return to Central City after the tragic death of Joe West at the hands of that beast, 3 weeks of Iris not talking to him and 3 weeks since he met Laurel Lance who gave him back his faith in himself to be Central Cities hero.

Barry wondered wherever he should go visit her but whenever he went to, another situation rose from the shadows and threatened the city putting his plans on hold so he went back to work and took down Meta-human after another, after returning 3 weeks ago Caitlin was pissed at him for leaving and so was Cisco but by the end of it they understood why he left them behind although they were not going to let him forget anytime soon.

Iris was happy that Barry was back in the city, she thought about what she said on that rooftop when her father Joe died and the more she thought about it the more guilty she felt about it.

Running home through the city after patrol, Barry's phone beeped and he skidded to a stop in a nearby alleyway where he pulled his phone out, It was Iris sending him a text saying 'Meet me on the roof' Barry breathed a sigh wondering what was going to happen and soon he launched himself back into super speed heading towards the roof where Iris and Flash would always meet.

* * *

Rooftop apologies:

Iris waited patiently for Barry to come to the roof where she was waiting and soon enough a gust of wind blew in and she gave a fond smile, turning her head she greeted Barry who was in his civilian clothing.

"Long night?" she asked placing her hands in her pocket.

"Pretty long" he shrugged in response, they both felt awkward since it was on a rooftop where it all fell apart, where Iris said all those things to hurt Barry, she knew she needed to make things right.

"Barry… about what happened that day, I didn't mean what I said" she started "I was angry and I was grieving, dad and you were all I had left and seeing him die like that and finding out you were the Flash all this time, I felt betrayed that you held your biggest secret from me" Barry lowered his head and Iris continued "But I know dad made you promise not to tell me" she gave a sobbed giggle as tears ran down her cheeks "He was always over protective when I came to me" Barry nodded with a laugh and Iris gave him a soft smile "truth is Barry… you're all the family I have left now, I love you like a brother and I don't want to lose that" Barry moved closer and wrapped her tight in his arms giving her a hug.

"I've missed you Bear" she whispered and he smiled "I missed you too Iris" he replied.

* * *

Canary in Central:

Barry was in his apartment watching some television when the doorbell rang out, sighing he got off the couch and opened the door revealing Oliver Queen standing in front of him.

"Oliver… good to see you" Barry said as he allowed the man to enter his apartment.

"Good to see you too Barry" Oliver replied and shook his friends hand.

"So what brings you to Central City" he asked and Oliver sat down,

"Well it's Thea's Birthday and I am throwing her a party" Oliver replied as Barry handed him a drink.

"Aww I'm touched you thought of inviting me" Barry smirked as Oliver rolled his eyes.

"I didn't… Thea wanted you there, I think she has a crush on you" Oliver said and Barry nodded his head and decided to tease his best friend "Aww just think of it, I'll be your brother in law… have little speedsters of our own who would call you Uncle Ollie…" Oliver raised his hand to cut off the speedster "Finish that sentence and I'll stick an Arrow in your ass" Barry laughed at Oliver's threat.

"Oliver, I have no interest in Thea like that" Barry said and Oliver smirked "Would a certain Black Canary have something to do with it?" he asked and Barry went red and stuttered "Me and Laurel are just good friends" Oliver laughed and was hit by a cushion from Barry who was laughing till he saw the look on Oliver's face and soon realised it was a big mistake "Uh oh" vaulting over the seat Barry legged it out the apartment at full speed and Oliver laughing in victory.

* * *

Starling City: the Party:

The Party was in full swing and Felicity and Oliver were dancing away together, Laurel stood to the side and she smiled to herself and she grinned when she saw Barry enter the party with Caitlin and Cisco with him and as soon as Cisco landed eyes on her he went towards her at breakneck speeds "Hey there" he grinned and she rolled her eyes "Hello Cisco" she replied and soon Barry came over to her rescue "Hey there Laurel… may I have this dance?" he asked and she smiled and replied "I'd love too" they walked into the centre of the dancefloor and they dance slowly, Thea danced with Roy not far and Oliver with Felicity, Caitlin and Cisco watched from the corner and soon got dance partners of their own.

"I was beginning to wonder what kept you from visiting" Laurel teased Barry who smirked "I'm sorry but I had Meta-human trouble brewing in Central City" he replied and she nodded "It's ok, Caitlin called and explained everything to me" Barry smiled "remind me to give her a hug afterwards" Laurel grinned teasingly "Where is my hug?" she asked and Barry wrapped her in his arms and pulled her into a hug which she returned happily.

Thea and Roy left the party and soon then Oliver and Felicity before finally all the guests left except Laurel and Barry who were talking away to each other, she was proud of the man he had become since they met 3 weeks ago in Starling after Joe's death… he had become a beacon for his city.

When Laurel arrived home that night she called her mother who lived in Central City to inform her that she was moving to Central City for a fresh start.

Central City:

Barry was running through the city on patrol when Cisco informed him of a robbery in progress but when he arrived Black Canary was already there standing over the knocked out bank robbers.

"Huh!" Barry squeaked in surprise as she gave a grin.

"Hey there Flash" Laurel grinned through her mask, before firing her grapple onto the sky light "Race you to the roof" she winked and she was off leaving behind a smirking Barry "Oh it's on" he said and soon sped off.

* * *

Rooftop kiss, bedroom fun:

Laurel grappled onto the next roof and was greeted by the sight of Barry sitting cross legged looking like he was meditating.

"What took you so long?" he opened his eyes and smiled before jumping up and walking over to her.

"We all can't be as fast as the Flash" she replied as he engulfed her in a hug.

"So how come you're here and not home?" Barry asked and Laurel smirked "I am home, I moved to Central" she answered.

"Barry looked surprised but he could not keep the smile brewing "So I get to see more of you" he stated and Laurel nodded her head "If you can use another member on team Flash" she replied and Barry hugged her "welcome to the team" Barry said and she smiled.

Barry was feeling happier than ever before and before he could stop himself he planted a soft kiss to Laurels lips who was shocked, Barry pulled back quickly "Oh crap… laurel I didn't… I mean I wanted to for a while but…" she silenced him by kissing him this time the kiss was hungrier and more passionate than before, Barry held her tight to his body as she kissed him with all she was worth whilst he replied with the same level as her.

"Home… need… you… Barry" Laurel whispered between short breaths and he sped them both to his apartment.

Stumbling through the door of his apartment, Laurel and Barry wasted no time and began to kiss each other with enthusiasm and passion as their hands peeled their Black and red leathers off each-others bodies, the floor was fully littered with the Clothes of the Flash and Black Canary's leaving them just as Laurel and Barry in their love for each other and soon Barry lowered her to the bed and began to attack each breast with his mouth making Laurel moan in delight as she reached down and gripped him tight and pumped him as the head of his member brushed her centre.

The room echoed with moans of love as Barry hovered over her and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him as he pushed his way inside her causing her to gasp and moan in pleasure, soon Barry built a smooth rhythm moving in and out slowly as Laurel mated his movements holding him close, muffled moans escaping from her lips which was crushed to his lips, their tongues dancing together as he soon picked up the pace and the sound of the bed creaking as well as the sound of moaning filled the room and soon Laurel pulled back and moans loudly gripping his shoulders tighter as her insides tightened around him and soon with 4 more powerful vibrating thrusts from Barry, Laurel lost all sense of reality and hit her peak, exploding around him "BARRYYY!" she screamed as Barry let loose and fired his seed deep inside her roaring loudly "LAAUURRREELL!" once he was spent he collapsed next to her and held her close to his body as they fell into a peaceful sleep but not before whispered:

"I love you Barry"

"I love you Laurel"

* * *

Epilogue:

Barry and Caitlin began their life together that night and soon they were dating, 2 months later Laurel found she was pregnant with Barry child after their first night together and as the time passed Barry and Laurel became engaged and married, after their son was born Barry and Laurel discovered she was pregnant again this time with twins, and soon they built their own family.

Caitlin Snow and Ronnie got married at last, Cisco was living happily with his girlfriend, Iris and Eddie moved away together to build a new life.

As Barry and Laurel lived their happy life together, Laurels father had finally forgiven her for Lying about Sara's death. Joe, Nora and Sara watched over them with pure happiness that Barry and Laurel found true happiness with each other and their kids: Sara Allen who was Cisco's god-daughter, Nora Caitlin Allen who was Caitlin's God-daughter and finally Joe Henry Allen who was Ronnie's god-daughter.

Barry and Laurel were finally at Peace.

The End:

(Hope you enjoyed this little finish)

Lycanboy666

Thinking of doing a Barbara Gordon and Barry Allen story… send in your opinion and if so what you would like to see.


End file.
